Batteries in various electronic devices, such as hearing aids, are usually charged in ways that are detrimental to the health and longevity of the battery. One common charging technique is known as constant current-constant voltage (CC-CV) charging. The CC-CV charging technique includes two stages. The first stage entails applying a constant charge current to the battery until the battery reaches full capacity. Hence, this stage is known as the constant current stage. The second stage entails reducing the charge current to a lower level and maintaining the battery charge (voltage) at full capacity until the user stops charging. This stage is the constant voltage stage. The CC-CV technique and other related techniques, although popular, have numerous drawbacks that adversely impact battery health and longevity.